A portable printer is used in various fields including delivery of postal items, distribution of goods in parcel delivery services and so forth, and reading of electricity and gas meters. For example, in the parcel delivery services, when a recipient is absent, an absence notice is ejected by the portable printer while necessary information is printed thereon.
The portable printer is often used in external environment. Hence, the portable printer is stored in a storage case to be protected from rain, dirt and dust, and so forth, and is used while being attached to the belt of a user or being hung over the shoulder of the user. For example, Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2007-167281 describes a storage case for a portable printer. This publication discloses a type of storage case including an opening. The opening is provided on the same side as the front side of the portable printer, i.e., the side on which an ejection port is provided, and exposes a front cover and the ejection port of the portable printer therethrough.